Feelings what feelings?
by I'll be okayy
Summary: cece loves rocky,but when deuce askes her out.cece and rocky have a fight and haven't talked in weeks when cece slips into a coma.will rocky fianlly find out her feelings for cece?please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1. Regret

OMGOMG OMG OMG! I state as I run to Cece's apartment

CECE CECE CECE CECE CECE GUESS WHAT OPEN THIS DOOR KNOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU NOW! CECE! I yell

Old lady : be quiet little girl

I stick my tongue at her as Flynn opens up the door

Flynn : did you have a bowl of whip cream? Or are you just insane to be yelling at 8;30 in the am !

Rocky: shut up! Where's Cece?

Flynn : umumum I dont know maybe sleep der!

rocky roll's her eyes and walk's into her room

rocky: whoa she is so cute while sleeping... wait! what am I thinking im straight and I have a boyfriend

rocky grabs a pillow of cece's bed

rocky: wake up

cece doesn't stir

cece sleep talking: I love you! I understand if you dont wait you do kiss me! she says smiling

rocky hits her with the pillow

cece: what do the fuck do you want I was having the best dream of my life! Thank you for ruining it!

Rocky: sorry were you dreaming about gunther? Starting to feel jealous

Cece: hell no!

Rocky: sean from math?

Cece: no

rocky: then who?

Cece: does forget it

rocky : no is it ty

cece: no he's like a big brother to me!

Rocky : good!

Cece: why are you here disturbing my dream

rocky ; 2 reaons 1st of all im always here its a secound home and 2nd deuce asked me out!

CECE'S P.O.V.

Rocky: 2 reaons 1st of all im always here its a secound home and 2nd deuce asked me out!

Cece's thought's ; omg no this can not happen I just realized my feeling for rocky yes I have a crush on raquel jasmine blue so what im bicurious thats not the point that rat dirt deuce stole my rockstar im going to kill deuce (A/N I DONT HATE DEUCE ITS PART OF THE STORY )I felt tears

cece: what!

Rocky: I know right and I said yes!

Cece: why he's a dirty and ugly

rocky: cece! Thats so mean

cece: its true

rocky: dont talk about my boyfriend like that!

Cece: dont people wanna know the truth?

Rocky: why are you such a bitch? does because your single! And people like me and not you !

Before I realized what I was doing I standed up and I slapped rocky as I started to cry

rocky held her cheek that slap was hard it was steal ringing in her ears

rocky tackled me she was on top of me we didnt move we just looked into each other eyes for what seems like hours but was only mer secounds I felt fireworks from her touch does she feel it too ? I thought as I leaned in

ROCKY'S P.O.V.

I was feeling something werid in my stomach butterfly's ? no bee's getting ready to sting me I was on top of cece her body felt great her boobs were on mine cece's leaning in closing her eyes as I feel myself doing the same then I caught myself what am I doing I staright not gay , lez , or bicurious!

I got up as her lips got closer to mine I said something I regert

rocky: I HATE YOU!

Cece: you dont mean that

rocky : dont talk to me every again

cece's starting to cry I wanna take it back but my pride wont let me

cece: get out

I ran out the window intill I got to my window

thats were iam know crying alone by myself a mess wearing my hair in a messy bun and blue tanktop my pink short short's the one's cece got me for chismas on the couch eating rocky road our favorite watching some bff movie yelling at the screen you can't trust her ! Thinking about cece sleeping

WHAT THE HELL! WRONG WITH MY BRAIN! IM NOT BI! I think

CECE'S P.O.V.

Im a mess im crying in my pjs the one rocky likes eating rocky road rocky's favorite looking at are scrap book the one when we were five and dressing up for ballet hugging each other tightly and rocky kissing my cheek


	2. Im fighting for my life!

It's been three weeks since rocky and i have talked everyday i have watched rocky and deuce making out on her locker which happens to be right next to mine i wished so many times she knew i loved her so much! i wanna be the one who kissses her and holds her not that dirty rat! ugh its 4;00 and im going try to talk to rocky and tell her im sorry id rather be her friend then nothing right? i climbed out of window, its freezing out i was about step on the stairs to climb up to her window i knew she was home she's alwasy home when i sliped i screamed out but my head was faster my head bounced on the steps i was so sleepy my eyes closed as i heard CECE! i wanted to call out im ok because i knew it was rocky but i couldnt. i couldnt move, speak or open my eyes am i died i thought as i felt rocky picking me up.


	3. Coma?

**A/N he so im write cece's coma thoughts in italic ok p,s, i loove you even though i hml & my love life but if you wanna hear about my stupid life that i hate go to my page and read 'this is my story' about my suckish no existing wish it was love life ugh anyway read the story**

ROCKYS P.O.V.

I was in my room thinking of my jack ass boyfriend deuce ugh! i have no clue why im dating him im pretty sure i dont love or like him i dont even wanna be friends with him anymore but i dont wanna breakup with him because i wont have anymore friends of course i have friends but not like i used too cece and i dont even talk anymore , ty was never my friend deuce i thought was my friend just to let you knoe im rolling my eyes right now! i was about to turn on the radio when i heard a scream and i knew right away it was cece so i rushed out my window to see cece on the fire escape eyes closed i kept screaming her name to wake her up put it was no use she wouldnt wake up i was too scared to move her so i rushed inside to get my mom. MOMMOMMOM HELP HELP CECE's HURT SHES REALLY HURT i scream as im pulling my mom to the window tys calling 911 as tears are pouring down my face im not really sure how we got to the hospital i just knoe im there holding on tight to ceces hand crying my eyeballs out everyone tried to make me let go i cused them out so far im gronded but i dont care as long as ceces ok!

_CECES COMA THOUGHTS_

_ where am i? all i can see is a mirror and me while who i think is me i can feel people moving,touching me and talking to me. its rocky! i tried talking but i couldnt move ugh! all of sudden rocky there too i run to hug her but she pushes me away cece cece you gotta wake up please rocky said _

_i dont knoe how, show me i thought because i couldnt speak _

_come to me cece come rocky said this is crazy she can read my mind?_

_yes cece i can now we dont have much time, there comming wake up! rocky yelled_

_ i told you! i dont know, how whos comming?_

_i cant say! who right know, i need you to wake up! please cece i need you to wake up flynn does everyone does cece please wake up! ill show you take my hand are time almost up rocky said _

_ i ran to rocky and toke her hand _

_now what i thought _

_this she said as she pecked my lips , as she did she slowly dispeared i tried to make her stay i walked up to the mirror that was still there and i fianlly notcie i must have been crying then i saw rocky again in the mirror saying something i couldnt hear i was so angry i punched the mirror and broke it i didnt feel anything no pain , just simply nothing i look back at the mirror and see my life flash before me since day 1 to im guessing what today was _

_ as i started to stir_

ROCKYS P.O.V.

Cece has been in a coma for 5 months now. i visted everyday telling her everything like my thoughts how my day was how deuce is a ass and how she was right i shoulda never went on that date with him the doctors think shes not coming out of the coma because she been the same since that cold december day i wish so bad that the last word i havent said to her was i hate you so much! there pulling the plug on her next week they were supposed to do it today till i begged my dad till give her a few more days right know im holding her hand laying down next to her on her bed talking to her but then she started to stir

cece i said mnph she said as her eyes shot opened she looked at me and i saw confusion that cant be good

cece i say again whos cece and who are you? she said snacting her hand away from me

**a/n hoped you liked it and i got 2 concessions i wanna tell you since ur like the only people that i can trust with my secerts bc i knoe u wont tell bc i dont knoe u anyway**

** in 8th grade and i scared to go to high school there **

**2. i went on and im trying to dance like shake it up im a ok dancer i guess i really do my stuff. i can dance but not to hip hop without shaking my hips im more pop thats werid bc im african american (sorry i just hate the word black! & im not racist i swear on my life) i go to a white school(i would say caussian but idk how spell bc im werid sorry!) & my family think im like a oreo i have my ghetto momment and also my last secert is **

**3. i cant fight **

** at my school i thearting people who bother me or my friends but imma fake i cant fight for shitt! but i never fought before all i use are my nails because thats all i got and im scared i hope my friend doesnt read this oh while idc really yea till next time I LOVE YA PEOPLE MMAU THATS A KISS HAHAHA SUGARBUSH BUSHSUGAR **


	4. amnesia whats that?

Amnesia whats that?

**A/N hey! its me aka the girl crying inside its 12;20 am and today i only cried once! yay! anyway i gotta alot of emails about my storys omg! i love you guys sooo much so imma write a chapter today and hopeflly soon and people who like my writing check out 'this is my story' to find out what my lifes like my inner most thought finding myself hey! only if your ok with femslash because iam and i think im bi i dont know imma stop writing this and more with the story kay...**

** Amnesia... whats that?**

**_ ROCKYS P.O.V_**

**_Cece i say again whos cece and who are you? she said snacting her hand away from me _**

** _cece dont play with me, you know your cece and im rocky your bestfriend, i know your mad! but this isnt funny i say getting angry staring at her No , i dont know you and you are not my bestfriend im,a go get someone im not allowed to talk to strangers how i et here? wait , do i have any family? she says still confuse and looking around . i hurrily get up from the bed and run to the hall yelling DOCTOR DOCTOR SHE WOKEN UP CECE SHE WOKE UP _**

**_ Yes she has woken up as he walks into the room with me right on his heels ceces stareing at as like were crazy _**

**_can you call her family for us nurse caityln doctor carter asks as the nurse leaves the room weregoing to do test on her can you please exit the room ? i dont answer as i leave i was too deep in my thoughts _**

****_ I cant belive this cece doesnt remember me me! ROCKY JASMINE BLUE her best friend we has so many good times and bad times so many fight i thought i almost lost her. i dont knoe what ill do without her cece her beautiful face those big hazel eyes they way she bites her lip when she's neveous makes my heart stop , oh and i forgot that red curly hair of hers thats so beautiful more then the horizon i can probly name 1,000 things about cece i love yea love i think i might have a small girl crush on cece jones ( a girl crush is someone who admires you or wants to be you) but i dont knoe going in the room talking to her i been wanting to kiss her i dont know what it was i had a really bad feeling to kiss her so much or more no im not a pervert! while i think or say perverted things but idk if iam one (i have these feeling towards someone too! i really really wanna kiss my friend that a girl we got really close how do you stop these feelings? anyone got a cure?i should stop talking sorry bye!) _

_ ** are you ok i been calling your name for the last 10 mintues you been staring at the floor forever can i test you? Nurse caityln asked me no iam fine i say as i clmsy get up and fall then get back up and walk into the room where now ,flynn,ty my mom,deuce and Doctor carter **_

**_ what wrong with her? asked while she has post-traumatic amnesia which can be make in days weeks years decade a century i dont knoe and i cant tell Doctor carter says_**

**_ posta- traumatic amnesia what? ty whispers a little too loudly and everyone looking him what? you were thinking it to probly he says _**

**_ no! says we all knoe wht it means flynn says and they go back and forth arguing in the corner i roll my eyes as i start to pay attention again_**

**_ that means her memory is gone maybe for awhile maybe forever nurse caitlyn says in a dumb voice haha maybe she'll make a great friend i think_**

**_ 2 DAYS LATER CECE'S BEING RELEASED_**

**_ can you tell me about myself cece ask me _**

**_umumumumum ok your cece jones the wild beautiful stylish risk taker girl im your best firend rocky im slient but i follow you in your risks and we get in trouble grounded we dance thats are thing were partners we dance on a show called shake it up chicgo _**

**_ wait wait wait ok rocky you talk about me as if you like me she says with amusment in her tone _**

**_ me like you no! were bestfriends i say as i feel cheeks get pink_**

**_ CECES P.O.V._**

**_I just got home i look around im all alone mom had to work flynn went to henrys whoever that is anyway im looking around at all the picture of a young girl with flaming red hair and a boy with brown and a woman with differnet times of hair blonde browan thats mom oh i thought as i make it to a room with CECE on the door in pink,neo green and blue i open the door since thats my name and i see the most prettist stylish room ever i cant belive this is me i wonder if i still have my style? i think as i seat down whoa this is alot there was a bump under the pillow so i picked it up there was a small black diary with the writing ceces private book donot read it if you wanna end up dead! since im cece i open it and read _**

**_ 3 HOURS LATER! FIANLLY DONE READING THE DIARY!_**

**_whoa ! im in head over heels in love with rocky blue i remember everything about her everything else is fuzzy but imma get rocky i have a plan!. look out rocky blue hear comes cece jones but this cece isnt going to ingore my feeling for you oh no imma embarce them hehe! i shout laughing falling backwards to my bed _**

**_A/N HOPED YOU LIKED I MUST REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE IMSOOOO SLEEPY SORRY FOR MISTAKES IM TO SLEEPY TO READ THROUGH IT IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER I BETTER GET AT LEAST 3 REVEIWS AND I GOTTA GO LOVE YA GUYS I BEEN WRITING SO LONG IM TO SLEEPY TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR THIS IS MY STORY IM DO IT TOMMORRW UGH IM SO STUPID IM SHOW YOU MY LIFE IS IT WERID I FEEL IS MY JOB? IM 13 AND I HAVE A JOB HAHAH I DEAL WITH FAMILY , FRIENDS, DRAMA, AND MY NO EXISTING LOVE LIFE THAT I WISH WAS EXISTING UGH I HATE ONE SIDED LOVE I WANT MY FRIEND TO STOP SAYING I LOVE YOU BUT AS A FRIEND UGH THATS SAD OK TELL ME IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA OR BAD OK IM COUNTING ON YOU PEOPLE K? OK MY PLAN IS I CANT HAVE A SLEEPOVER TILL MARCH BUT WHEN ITS MARCH IMMA HAVE ONE WITH MY CLOSE FRIEND IMMA SAY A .THATS THE ONE I LIKE IM INVITE OVER AND WHEN SHES SLEEP KISS HER BAD IDEA OR GOOD DID I MENTION I LIED YEA TO MY FRIEND L I TOLD HER IM IN LOVE WITH HER BUT THATS SO UNTRUE I LOVE HER YES AS A SISTER BUT IF I TELL HER I LIED SHE WONT BELIVE ME BECAUSE I TOLD HER I LOVED HER TWICE BUT THEN I SAID NO BUT ITS UNTRUE I LIKE A BUT IF U WANNA HEAR MORE ILL TELL U IN MY STORY THIS IS MY STORY READ MY OTHER STORYS PLEASE AND REVEIW HAHAHA YEA SORRY FOR MY BABBLE ITS ALL IN MY MIND I CANT GET IT OG=F WELL BYE LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	5. mystery book

_ROCKYS P.O.V._

_When cece was in a coma i had to see if i was in love wioth her or deauce so i kissed her and 3 hours later she woke up im in my room noe and even though its 5 hours later im lips are tingling and im in love i wanna tell her but her mom is really realigious and might not even let me see her so im scared should i? i think as i get up to see my favorite girl ugh! i feel like a love sick puppy haha i think as i climb through her window and she smiles big and hugs me tight and we just stay like that for awhile im loving it but i feel alittle bit sad as we break apart 'i have to use the bathroom ' says cece as she rushes of to her bathroom i sit down on her bed but i see a blueish greenish book sticking out from under her pillow as i pick it up cece comes back in the room her face turns from happy to shock in 5 seciunds fast 'how you find that'? she said it was right here what is it i say _

_oh nothing she says as she takes it from my hands and puts it in her drawer _

_lets go get icecream i suggest ill pay i say as she runs outta the room as she leaves i take one last glance at the drawer with the mystery book i take it and out it in my pocket as i leave _


End file.
